


Redemption Arc

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, High School, Humor, Plot, Plotting a murder, Poisoning, Reiji being Reiji, Ruki and Reiji are kinda bros, School Festivals, Self-Harm, Some Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The worst day of Reij's life began with him receiving a 98% on a math test. It gets worse when he realizes a human girl got a 100% on the same test. He reaches peak despair when said girl refers to him as Rei-senpai.In order to redeem himself from his disgrace, Reiji concludes that this girl must be killed. But, killing her turns out a bit harder than expected.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Original Character(s), Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji & Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my DL redemption fic! This fic was inspired by my desire to fix the horrid mark I left on the fandom with the fanfiction I wrote for it when I was younger. I hope you readers enjoys this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Please don't be afriad to comment.  
> I would also like to apologize for the use of Japanese suffixes, I usually find them a bit cringy in fics, but I felt like I had to use them here, since they are important to manners in Japanese culture. So by including them, it can help show how 'ill-mannered' some characters are acting (according to Reiji)  
> Finally, this fic will be receiving updates every Sunday! No excpetion! I promise!  
> Again, thank you, and please enjoy!

The vampire prince entered his classroom, unnoticed as he walked across the room and into his seat. This wasn’t due to a glamor. No, his classmates were simply too busy with their nervous rambles and shaking to notice him. Today was the day they received their grades from last week’s “impossible test”, as the humans called it. Reiji recalled that day fondly. Two girls had left the room in tears, while all the others were simply radiating fear. It was delightful for the old vampire to watch. His pitiless eyes scanning over each of their distraught faces with a bemused look, hidden by his glasses. Maybe father forcing them to attend high school was a good thing after all. It provided wonderful entertainment. 

When the teacher arrived, the students quickly quieted and made their way to their seats. The teacher placed a tall stack of tests on his desk before going to the front of the room. To his classmate’s horror (and thus to Reiji’s delight) they would have to wait until the end of their lesson to learn their grade and fate. 

Though, the tea-loving vampire’s joy faded some during the lesson, as he realized many of his dimwitted peers would beg him for tutoring after this. Especially after they heard of his inevitable flawless grade. He would reject them, of course. But it still would be annoying to deal with them all. 

Finally, at the end of the tense lesson, the teacher went back to his desk, picking up the stack of tests. “I’m very disappointed in all of you.” His stern voice made the bleak class atmosphere even worse, as students bowed their heads in shame. “I gave you review guides, plenty of time to study, and extra credit! And yet, the class average was still a fifty-three!” The vampire could hear a choked sob from someone in the classroom at that. It took all of Reiji’s famed self-control not to laugh. “But, one of your classmates did earn a hundred, and I wish to honor them for their hard work.” 

Reiji felt the eyes of his classmates burn their way into him from all sides. He hid his smirk behind his usual stern facial expression. There would be nothing for his classmates to be jealous of, if they ever actually put the needed work into the class. But, Reiji sumized, they are just stupid humans, who will always blame their problems on others and not themselves.

“Our brilliant student who earned a hundred is none-other-than Souya Akane-san!” The teacher walked right past a now stunned Reiji to a girl sitting a few desks behind him. 

“Thank you! I’m really honored, profesor!” A young, chipper voice responded behind him. Reiji turned his head, watching his professor hand a test, with a big red 100 marked on it, to a girl. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a messy sort of bun, wide brown eyes, with noticeable scratches littering her neck. That was all of note about her. Well, except the fact that she had gotten an hundred percent, while Reiji hadn’t. 

Wait. 

The realization hit Reiji like a brick. Not only had he failed to get a hundred on the simple high school math test, a _human_ had gotten a hundred on the same test. 

A stapled stack of papers hit his desk, breaking Reiji from his train of thought. Quickly grabbing the test, Reiji examined the front page. A big red 98 greeted him as he stared at the page. He could feel his eyebrow twitch as his grip on the paper got dangerously close to ripping it. Flipping through the pages with a determined vigor to find what he had gotten points off for; so he could go lecture the teacher about how they were _wrong_. He found the culprit, one of the harder (but simple for him) problems at the back of the test. A small note was written in red pen, a small “-2” next to it. It read “you made a small computational error that ruined your answer. You demonstrated understanding of the concept though, so I gave you 2/4”, with an arrow pointing to the error. 

The prince’s face went paler than usual as he examined his work again and again. Confirming that he did, indeed, accidently multiply wrong. It was a small mistake. An elementary mistake. A humiliating mistake. 

“Who even is Souya-san?” A classmate’s voice pierced Reiji’s ears as he looked up from his test. The bell had rung, and the teacher had excused himself, leaving the students to cope with their grades in peace for a few minutes. “I’ve never talked to her before. I swear she isn’t even here half the time.” 

“That’s because she isn’t!” Another classmate responded. Reiji wasn’t usually one for gossip, but he just had to know about this human who had _bested_ him. “She’s only here for math classes! She’s a first year! But since she was so good at math, they moved her up!” An excited, jealous, and angry buzz went through the crowd of the gossiping students, and even Reiji felt shocked at the information. 

His head turned, watching as the young girl put her notebook into her backpack, clearly packing up to return to her first year class. She looked up, making eye contact with Reiji. Her eyes flashed open in surprise, she came walking over. 

“Ah, um, Reiji-senpai?” She said quickly. “You look, like, really pale. Like really pale. Are you okay?” Reiji furrowed his brow; this meek little human had the audacity to refer to him by his first name? 

Holding in his rage with a push of his glasses, Reiji sighed. “Yes, I am quite fine. It must be the lighting.” 

The first year looked doubtful, “I mean, if you say so.” Her eyes wandered to his test. “Ah, a ninety-eight! You were so close, Reiji-senpai!” She scratched her neck. “I was surprised you didn’t get the hundred, senpai! You’re, like, really smart. We all have our off days, though. I’m sure you’ll get a hundred next time. Like-.” 

“Looking at someone else’s test is quite rude, _Souya_ -san.” Reiji cut off, putting a hard emphasis on her last name. His ears were ringing with the noise of her annoying scratching and the sound of her saying “like” every ten seconds. 

“Ah!” The human bowed her head rapidly. “Sorry Reiji-senpai!” Apparently, she didn’t get the message he didn’t want to be referred to by his first name. “I, um, wasn’t trying to be rude or anything. Sorry.” She glanced off to the side, scratching her neck again. “But, like, if this isn’t too presumptuous or anything, if you, like, if you need an explanation for the problem you got wrong. I’d be happy to help out, senpai.” 

Reiji’s mouth went into the tightest smile he’s ever had in his entire life. “No, I understood everything fine, I just made a small error in my calculations.” The girl nodded in understanding, muttering something along the lines of ‘yeah that’s the worst’. “So, Souya-san, care to explain how you know who I am, and what gave you the idea that I needed your help? You are my underclassman, after all.” 

The wave of pure nervous energy that hit Reiji from this girl _almost_ brightened his mood. “Ah, well, you see-.” She scratched her neck, pulling her thoughts together. “Well, first off, Subaru is in my class - we’ve done, like, projects together, and stuff - and he told me a lot about you.”

“Such as?” Reiji asked with a raised brow. 

“Ah… you wouldn’t want to know…It was all kinda mean.” She put on a tight smile. “But also, we have been in the same math class for, like, nearly half the year, and you’re the smartest kid in school!” Her nervous smile faded into a more comfortable one. “I, like, kinda look up to you! Like, you’re smart and a really hard-worker!” A small blush rose onto her cheeks. “That’s how I know about you.” The bell rang, making the first year jump. “I gotta run! It was fun talking with you, Rei-senpai!” The young first year, Akane Souya, ran out of the classroom, hoping to get to her class on time.

Reiji wanted to hurl. He stared at the un-mannered, neurotic, imperfect, annoying, and pitiful human girl’s back as she ran out of the room. His fist clenched in annoyance. That pathetic creature _beat_ him. And it had the gall to offer _him_ assistance. Him. A vampire prince. Who was centuries older than her. Who was better than her in every possible way. 

His hands trembled with rage, as the literature teacher, who had entered while Reiji was distracted, began the lesson. While the teacher prattled on, there was only one thing on his mind. His redemption.

The only way Reiji could ever redeem himself from this horrible failure to such an insolent and ill-mannered human would be to give that human a painful, horrible death. Yes, Sakamaki Reiji would kill that girl for not only daring to best him, but for also insulting him by referring to him so casually and offering to help him. And for being such an annoying little _twat_. 

Akane Souya had just earned herself a death sentence, and didn’t even know it. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What an overachiever.” 

“A teacher’s pet, more like it.” 

The trivial squawking of gossip girls hit the ears of an old vampire prince. Who was currently walking towards his usual classroom with a beautiful silver platter. On said platter rested an elegant teapot and matching cups. The gossiping girls looked away from inside the classroom, only to be met with the politest smile the vampire could muster. Feeling that something was awry, the girls scurried off, giving the vampire an entrance into the classroom. 

“Souya-san, thank you again for taking over cleaning duties for today.” Reiji said as he entered the classroom, placing the fancy tray onto a desk. “Especially since you’re not even in our homeroom. I promise that I’ll have the one skipping out on their duties thoroughly reprimanded tomorrow.”

“Ah, it’s like, no problem Rei-senpai!” The young girl turned and looked at him from where she had been dusting the shelves. “I like helping out.” She scratched at her neck while her eyes drifted to the tea pot. “Oh? You made tea?” 

A small smirk made its way onto the vampire’s face while he pushed up his glasses. “Yes, I figured you could use the refreshment. Since you are working so hard.” His face transformed back into his polite smile. He poured a cup for the girl. “Please, come try some.” The liquid flowed from the pot to the cup in a perfect stream, not a single drop wasted. Which was good for Reiji, since if the contents had hit anything besides his magically enchanted tea seat, it would have burned a hole straight through it. 

“Oh, I’m, like, not really a tea person…” Akane scratched her neck with more vigor, filling the room with her nervous energy. “But, like, I’ll definitely drink it once it cools down, Rei-senpai! I won’t let it go to waste!” She quickly reassured the vampire with rapid hand motions. 

As she turned back to her cleaning, Reiji let his displeasure show on his face, before quickly hiding it. He chided himself to be patient. The human would drink the tea eventually, there was no need to rush. Deciding he might as well try to enjoy the wait, he started up some small talk.

“So, Souya-san, I hear you’re quite the model student.” Reiji took a seat in a chair, watching the girl dust and pickup trash. “You’re the class-representative, a straight A student, and you’re in a third year level math class.”

The girl blushed, “I mean, that’s nothing compared to you, Rei-senpai.” She threw some things into a trash bag. “I just, like, try my best, you know?” She picked up a broom. “But thinking about student government, why aren’t you at least a class-representative, Rei-senpai? You’d, like, be really good at it.” After throwing the trash bag into the trash, she began to sweep around the room, making sure to get under the desks and bookcases. 

Reiji did enjoy having this girl stroke his ego. It was quite funny, watching the girl he was going to murder in a few minutes priase him so rentlessly. “I already had many other activities for myself, and couldn’t fit student government into my schedule.” In actuality, the thought of having to deal with those stupid humans prattlling on and on about things that didn’t matter made Reiji want to drink his own poisoned tea. 

“Ah, makes sense.” Akane nodded in agreement. She glanced over at him again as she finished sweeping in the back of the room. “That tea set is, like, really nice, Rei-senpai. Where’d you get it?” 

“On a holiday, in Europe.” If he’d replace Europe with Demon World, that would’ve been true. It was an excellent little trinket he picked up. Not only was it a beautiful tea set, but it was also magically enchanted to never be damaged, and to mask any unsavory (read: _poisonous_ ) smells or odors. 

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Woah, Rei-senpai, that’s, like, really cool!” She walked over and picked up the unfull cup. “I never knew you went to Europe.” Reiji’s eyes twitched as the grubby little human got her sticky little fingers all over his nice cup as she examined it. “This is really pretty.” She set it back down. “I’m going to feel, like, so fancy drinking out of it.” Akane glanced around the room. “All that’s left is to water the plants. So I’ll be done in a minute, senpai.” 

“There’s no rush, Souya-san.” Reiji said, quickly grabbing the cup that Akane had set down, and began to vigorously rub it clean with his blazer. At home, he would properly clean it, of course, but doing this made him feel better about the abuse his poor cup had just gone through. He was glad that irritating little girl would be dead in mere minutes; so she could no longer harm his tea cups again. 

“Oh, Rei-senpai, quick question.” Akane said while watering the plants along the windowsill. “Would you, like, be willing to help me out with some chemistry stuff tomorrow after school? I really want to do good on my chemistry midterm next week - I want to rank in the top ten in every subject! But, like, suck at chemistry.” She scratched her neck and looked at him. “I heard you are, like, really amazing at chemistry. So yeah…” 

Reiji’s smile when he answered her was not a fake smile. “Of course, I’d be happy too.” Dramatic irony was the best sort of irony, Reiji concluded to himself. It was hilarious to watch this girl praise him and plan for the future, when he would be snuffing out her future before she could ever leave this room. 

“Ah, thanks senpai.” She smiled and watered the final plant on the windowsill, which sat right by the door, officially completing her duties for cleaning. 

“You plan to be in the top ten for even the third year level math?” Reiji asked, a but amused while reflecting back on her words. 

“Yeah!” Akane answered with a grin, walking over to Reiji. “Like, math is my best subject, so I’m aiming for the top. Watch out, senpai.” She laughed a little while she scratched her neck. 

“I guess I will have to.” Reij gave a polite chuckle while holding out the tea to Akane. 

She smiled and took the cup, gasping a bit. “It smells delicious, Rei-senpai!” She sighed in delight. “I should’ve known you’d be able to make tea even I’d like. You’re good at everything.” 

As the girl brought the cup away from her nose and towards her lips, Reiji stared, an evil grin starting to spread on his face. The second the tea touched the girl’s mouth and throat, it’d be too late. She will suffer a horrible, grumose, and painful death; at the hand of the senpai she so admires. Giving a small blow, cooling the tea down, Akane went into take her first sip. 

Which would also be her last sip.

“Class Rep!” The door was thrown open at an alarming speed. Reiji, who had been too focused on the human, didn’t notice the other girl coming, and jumped along with Akane. Luckily, none of the tea spilled out of the cup as Akane hastily set it down. Not having drank a single drop. “Class Rep! I don’t know how, but while cleaning Azusa managed to cut himself! There’s blood everywhere!” 

Akane’s eyes went wide as she grabbed her bag. “Not again…” She threw her bag over her shoulders. “Mai, go get a mop, and tell the school nurse he’ll be getting a patient in a bit. Leave the mop by the door and go home, I can clean.” The other girl nodded and ran off as Akane turned to face Reiji. “Sorry senpai, but I gotta run!” Bursting out of the classroom, Akane took off towards her classroom.

Once he was alone, and what had just happened had been fully processed in his mind, Reiji slammed his fist on the desk. He had been so close! So painfully close! If only that disgusting half-breed hadn’t gotten in the way. 

The vampire prince stood, his chair toppling to the floor. Grabbing the cup full of un-drank tea in one hand, and the tray with the other, he marched for the door. On his way out, he dumped the contents of the cup into the plant by the door. As the door slammed shut, the plant shriveled up and died. It's now black stems and leaves falling onto the clean classroom floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

The moon hung over the night sky, illuminating the parking lot of Ryoutei Academy, along with various street lamps and light from the school building itself. Reiji Sakamaki sat on a bench by the main entrance’s doors, seemingly engrossed in a chemistry book. It was silent outside, until the bell rang, signaling that after-school activities were now over. Students soon began pouring out of the doors, ignoring the vampire. Even though he was reading, the vampire kept his attention to the crowd, waiting to hear a familiar voice. It took a while, after most of the students had already filed out of the building and were gone until he heard who he was waiting for. 

“Azu,” the voice of first year Akane Souya hit Reiji’s ears, causing him to look up from his book. She was walking next to the half-blood, Azusa Mukami, who was looking clueless, as always. “Are you going to be, like, okay finishing the rest of the chemistry homework by yourself? You were really struggling. Like, I don’t mind helping you out with it some more.” 

“It’s okay…” Azusa nodded, his doe-like eyes looking into Akane’s. “You helped me....understand a lot, Akane… And if I get stuck again...I can always ask Ruki-kun… He’s really smart…” Reiji watched as Akane silently listened to Azusa, nodding her head at times in agreement and giving him her full attention. It was clear that she was very patient with the half-blood. He was mildly impressed that the fast-talking girl had the attention span for that. 

Akane smiled, “Well, I’m, like, glad to hear it.” She stopped walking, biting her lip as she looked at Azusa. Her hand went up to her neck as she began to scratch vigorously. “I also needed to talk to you about, like, a serious thing, Azu. As your class representative.” The vampire tilted his head in confusion as his eyes wandered to her scratched-raw neck. “You need to, like, stop provoking Subaru-san.” Her hand pressed down harder as she scratched, both vampires could tell she was close to drawing blood. “It’s not a nice thing to do. Subaru-san is, like, never mean to you. Do you understand?”

Azusa frowned. “I do...but I want him...to be mad at me…” 

“Why?” The girl made a face.

“So... he’ll beat me up…”

“Beat you up?” Akane looked surprised. “Why would you want that?” Her voice was high and loud, filled with concern.

“It would...be good…” Azusa smiled wide, leaving the girl even more confused looking. They were both silent for a moment, before the girl suddenly stepped forward and hugged Azusa.

“It wouldn’t be good,” she said. “For me, at least, it wouldn’t be good. Because, like, I don’t want to see you hurt, Azu.”

Now it was the vampire’s turn to look startled, “why not…?”

“Because, like…” The girl’s face was red. “I care about you. And people don’t want the people they care about to be hurt.” Azusa’s eyes lit up at the word care, and he hugged her back. 

Reiji wanted to hurl. For two reasons. First, this comically cliche scene in front of him. Mortal’s acts of romance and love were always amusing, but this was even better since her feelings were towards an oblivious vampire. And second, this little display was impeding Reiji's plans! He had purchased a whole new car for this new plot to kill Akane. A familiar sat in the driver’s seat, ready to drive forwards at Reiji’s command. It was just down the lane, approximately a hundred meters away from where Akane would be crossing the street. She’d be flattened like a pancake.  _ If  _ she ever crossed the damned street. 

Reiji’s foot tapped impatiently as the two pulled away from each other. Azusa looked at the human with happy eyes. It seemed he was excited to have a friend. Akane, on the other hand, was blushing, looking at the ground.    
“So, are you, like, sure you don’t need any more help?” Akane asked, looking at her feet. “Or, like, you just don’t wanna hang out?” 

Reiji almost faced palmed as Azusa shook his head no. The young vampire had seemingly missed all the signs this girl  _ liked  _ him and wanted to spend time with him. It was hard to watch, Reiji almost felt pity for the human girl, who was trying her best to get this oblivious blockhead to notice her feelings. 

“I’m...okay.” He smiled. “Thank you, though….Akane-chan.” The girl turned a deep red at the added ‘chan’ to her name. A wide grin on her face told Reiji that she was somewhat satisfied with how the conversation ended. Reiji shut his book, full attention on the two first years. He had to be ready for the conversation to end, so he could properly time when to tell his familiar to start driving. 

“Ah, yeah, no problem!” Cheeks red with embarrassment, Akane spoke quickly. “See you, um, tomorrow!” She had started to run off before she had stopped talking. Though, Azusa’s brows began to furrow in thought. 

Reiji’s eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Akane to end the conversation so quickly, and then sprint off. Telepathically giving the order to his familiar to go, it began to speed down the lane. But with how fast Akane was going, she’d be out of the street before the car hit her! Though, his familiar had the petal on the floor, so it just might work…

“She wanted to hang out…!” Azusa said in realization. He turned his head, just as Akane entered the street, and began to chase after her. “Wait…! Akane-chan!”

Reiji clicked his tongue as the girl crossed the street with the car still far away. It wasn’t a complete failure. He could always try again tomorrow. 

“Akane-chan…!” Reiji looked up to see Azusa, the half-blood, run into the road with the speeding car only a dozen-ish meters away. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would certainly injure him enough to cause real problems with the Mukamis. Reiji told his familiar to slow down, but they were going at top speed, there was no way they’d stop in time. 

“Azu!” Akane had turned around, running out into the street. She looked terrified, having noticed the car burling at Azusa, who seemed completely unaware. Reiji blinked. He reasoned that trouble with the Mukamis’ would be worth it if the annoying brat died here. Leaping out, Akane was able to hit Azusa with her body, sending her and him out of harm’s way. Much to Reiji’s disappointment. 

The two landed on the ground with a harsh thud as the car sped away. Akane’s eyes were filled with tears as her hands gripped around her ankle. Azusa sat up, looking at her with concern. 

“Akane-chan…?” His voice was soft as he examined her with worry. 

“I think I twisted my ankle…” She sniffled, burying her head into Azusa’s nearby thigh. “Who was that? We need to report them for dangerous driving…” She sniffled again, this time into Azusa’s leg, who patted her head. 

“I have an idea.” A voice behind Reiji said, as they stepped forward. 

“Mukami-senpai…” Akane sniffled out. Reiji stiffened as he looked to his side, and yes, Ruki Mukami was there, walking straight by him. Ruki approached the two, examining them. 

“Azusa, help me stand her up.” Azusa nodded and helped Ruki get Akane to her feet. Each held one of her arms, as she leaned on Azusa for support. “For now, let’s get you to the nurse. Then, I will report and speak to the one responsible.” Ruki’s eyes landed on Reiji. Reiji bit his tongue in annoyance. Ruki had sensed Reiji’s familiar in the driver’s seat of that car.

“Thank you for watching over, Azusa.” Ruki told Akane as he and Azusa led her inside. The rest of their conversation melted away from Reiji as they entered the school building. Ruki’s cold eyes glaring daggers into Reiji at each step. 

Reiji sighed and picked up his chemistry book and began to walk to the limo. It seems like he had caused a new rift between him and the Mukamis. 

Things were just getting worse and worse for him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reiji Sakamaki stood alone in a school lab. Though he wasn’t truly alone, he was surrounded by test tubes and chemicals. It had been about one day since his second failed attempt at killing the annoying little human and accidently starting a feud between himself and the eldest Mukami. His failure yesterday wasn’t a complete screw-up, though. Little Akane Souya had a badly twisted ankle, and she seemed to be in pain during the entirety of math class. 

Reiji considered that a victory. 

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. Like Reiji’s good mood; ruined when the elder Mukami walked into his lab. Without even a knock. 

“Good evening, Sakamaki Reiji.” Ruki’s steel voice cut through the room. Reiji finished making notes in his lab-book before snapping it shut. “I was hoping we could discuss your actions yesterday.” Reiji hid a snarl. The half-blood was speaking to him as if he were a child! It was insulting. Especially considering that the half-blood was barely even a  _ quarter _ of Reiji’s age. 

“If we must,” Reiji said, not hiding his annoyance from his voice. “Please, take a seat.” Reiji placed his lab-book on the table, straightening up his belongings. “Would you like some tea?”

“I’d prefer not to be poisoned, but thank you for the offer.” The half-blood said with a smug look on his face as he sat down on one of the lab chairs. 

Reiji tutted, choosing to ignore the comment before sitting across from him. “So, Mukami Ruki, what would you like to discuss? I do hope it is worth my time. I simply hate it when my time is wasted.” He stared into the half-blood’s eyes while pushing up his glasses. Trying to assert dominance and power in the conversation by glaring the young vampire into submission.

“Inquiring about why you attacked my brother is no waste of time.” Ruki’s voice had gone low, any smugness gone and replaced by his usual poker face, but with a slight furrowing of the brow. He clearly wasn’t going to back down. Even with Reiji’s intimidation.

Reiji’s brows raised in realization. “Ah, I see. You’re mistaking yesterday’s fiasco as an attack on your brother.” He gave a false smile. “I promise, I wouldn’t waste the time or resources to attack you or your family. Especially that slow one.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Ruki slowly drummed his fingers against a table. Letting each strike of his finger against the wood resonate his anger. The room was filled with a tense silence before Reiji let out a small bemused chuckle.

“My apologies.” Reiji grinned. “What do those humans say nowadays?… Ah, yes. Special. He’s the  _ special  _ one. Again, my apologies for my earlier insolence.”

With a scoff, the Mukami sneered. “Why don’t you stop insulting my brother, and instead explain what you were trying to accomplish yesterday. If you weren’t trying to attack my brother, what were you trying to do?”

Reiji found himself tensing in his chair. How could he explain his actions yesterday without revealing the  _ humiliating  _ reason for why he was acting? Though, he didn’t have to give a reason/ He could just tell Ruki that he was aiming for the human girl, and Azusa just happened to get caught in the cross-fire - and just leave it at that. Yes, that would be acceptable. The filthy half-blood had no right to question his motives. 

“I was trying to attack Souya Akane-san.” Reiji stated in a ‘matter-of-fact’ way, acting as if Ruki was stupid for even asking. “That little human first year who pushed your brother out of the way.”

“Do I look stupid to you, Sakamaki?”

“Would you like me to answer honestly, Mukami?” 

Ruki clicked his tongue. “You know what I meant.” He leaned in closer. “Do you really expect me to believe that pathetic excuse? That you were trying to kill that livestock? I am no fool, despite what you may believe.” He stood up, looking coldly down at Reiji. “Your actions will be responded to with appropriate force from my brothers and I. This is war, Sakamaki Reiji.”

“I am not lying.” Reiji said with haste. Dealing with all four Mukami brothers would be a pain. They caused trouble with ease. All the slow one has to do is breathe in front of Kanato, and it will send the purple haired triplet into a violent rage that destroys half the estate. Which Reiji then has to clean. A similar thing occurs when the pompous blonde one even looks in the direction of Subaru. All four brothers trying to bother him would be troublesome. Much too troublesome. 

“Why would you attack that livestock?” Ruki countered, still standing and looking down on Reiji. “What reason would you have to hit them with a car? If they were your livestock, just drink them dry. It makes no sense.” He turned around. “Watch your back, Sakamaki.”

Reiji gritted his teeth. He did not want to be bothered by those pesky Mukamis. Oh well. It was now or never. 

“Wait, Mukami. I can explain.” Reiji watched as Ruki stopped, looking over his shoulder at Reiji with a bored expression. How  _ mannerless _ ! “You see, the issue with Souya Akane is...nuanced. My reasons for wanting her dead are personal.”

Ruki raised a brow. “Personal?” He fully turned around at this, crossing his arms. “You have a vendetta against a little livestock?”

“....Yes.” Reiji gritted out. The corner of the half-blood’s lip twitched up, his eyes looking amused. 

“Oh? May I ask why?” When Ruki noticed Reiji probably won’t elaborate, he continued. “I guess you can’t keep up your lie. Pity. It was amusing.”

“It’s no lie.” Reiji barked. He took a deep breath (even though, as a vampire, he didn’t need to breathe). He was going to teach this annoying little halfie some manners later. But for now, he had explaining to do. “About a week ago, Souya-san received a higher grade than I on a math test. And then had the audacity to try and offer me help and assistance, while also making breaches on all forms of proper social etiquette. I felt as though I should do myself and the world a favor, and dispose of her now.”

Long story short: A regular teen-aged girl did better on Reiji on a test and now he’s mad. 

Taking a moment to process what Reiji said, Ruki stood there silently. Before being to laugh. And laugh. And  _ laugh. _ Reiji was  _ seething  _ in his chair, plotting all the ways he could get even with the Mukami. Maybe he could burn all of his books. Or ruin his brother’s idol career. His plotting was ruined when Ruki spoke up again. 

“I believe you, Sakamaki.” Ruki smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. “You aren’t creative enough to come up with a story like that, so it must be true.” He turned around. “Though, I cannot allow you to harm that livestock. She risked her life to protect Azusa, so I am indebted to her for now. But I can promise you no trouble from the Mukamis.” He walked to the door of Reiji’s lab, grabbing the handle. Before leaving, he looked over his shoulder. “And Sakamaki Reiji-san, if you need some math tutoring, I can give you a few recommendations on tutors.” He was gone before Reiji could respond.

Reiji promptly stood up and calmly walked over to his chemistry set, cleaning up and storing his supplies and chemicals. After finishing with his cleaning, his hands pounded on the table in a flash. All of his rage pouring from inside of him and being released onto the poor, unsuspecting table. It broke in two under his harsh hit. Reiji didn’t care though, he walked out of the room without looking back. He had to find the sacrificial bride. He needed to  _ whip  _ someone. 

Hopefully it would make him feel better fast. Or poor Yui would have a long night. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Rei-senpai!” Reiji’s ears grated at the sound of the pesky little human’s voice. It was not the voice he wanted to hear first thing Friday night. Having all of this weekend and the week to cool him down from last week’s debacle didn’t make his mood any better than last week’s. “I have, like, a favor to ask of you.” His only solace is that Little Akane Souya had been too busy or in too much pain this week to bother him. Until today it seems. 

He looked up from the book he had been reading. “We’re in the library. Please keep your voice down.” Reiji said as straight laced as he could. The little girl flushed, hobbling closer to him. She had to use a crutch to walk, as her ankle was still horribly messed up. 

“Ah, sorry. Thanks for, like, reminding me.” Coming to a standstill in front of Reiji, she leaned on her crutch. “Anyways, would you be willing to, like, help me out a bit?” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m terribly busy with my own studies now.” Reiji curtly replied, lifting his book back up and beginning to read. 

“Please, Rei-senpai!” She got loud again. “It will only take, like, a minute! Please!” 

“We’re in a library.” Reiji reminded, giving her a glare. His message was reinforced when many other students also looked up to glare at her for making noise. Akane’s freehand shot to her neck, and she scratched it harshly. Her cheeks filled with a nervous and embarrassed blush. 

“Sorry,” she said softly to the other people in the room. Turning back to Reiji, she continued to scratch her neck. “Sorry, for, like, interrupting your study time. I’ll, like, stop bothering you.” Reiji was foolish enough to believe that for a second. Only for a second. “But, like, are you free after school? I really just want to understand where I went wrong on my chemistry midterm…”

Reiji was disciplined enough to hide a grin. “Did you do poorly?” 

“Technically? No…” Akane moved on to scratch a new section of her neck. “I got an A, but like, it was only a ninety. That’s, like,  _ barely  _ an A. I wanted to do better.” Even though she was currently the bane of his existence, Reiji could respect her a little for her drive in school. If only the triplets could act like that. If only  _ Shu  _ could act like that. But he wouldn’t let this one good quality blind him from his hatred. “But, like, are you free later today? You would only have to go through a few problems with me, or like, as many as you want.” 

Her and him? Alone in a room? The perfect opportunity to just outright kill her and be done with it? That was tempting. Though, the annoying half-blood, Ruki, had said he wouldn’t allow him to kill her. Hah. Reiji internally scolded himself. He shouldn’t let that half-blood’s threats get to him. There was no way he could be stopped. 

“I am free after school today.” Reiji said, nodding. This seemed to reveal the girl’s anxiety. Her hand dropped from her neck. “I will be in the chemistry lab after school, but I will be working on my own work until the last fifteen minutes of the club period. Please come at that time.”

The young girl nodded her head rapidly. “Thanks, Rei-senpai.” She minded her voice this time, not hollering loud enough to summon the attention of all the other library goers. Though, it seems she wasn’t quiet enough not to draw his attention. Ruki Mukami’s attention. 

Reiji scowled as the half blood made his way over to the two. His face was its usual stoic statue, not revealing his intentions or emotions to Reiji. The half blood stood next to the human, humming to call attention to himself. Akane shifted her weight on the crutch, making it easier to look at both vampires. 

“Hey, Mukami-senpai.” She greeted with a smile and nod. Reiji felt his fist clench unintentionally. Why did she give Ruki proper respect? Why did the half-blood get ‘Mukami-senpai’ but he, a vampire  _ prince _ , got ‘Rei-senpai’? “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Ruki said, setting his book down on the table. “I heard a screeching voice that sounded like yours and was worried you hurt your ankle.” 

Akane flushed red. “Oh, no… That was, just, like, I got excited and, like… I was just being stupid…” She ducked her neck, her hand shooting back up to scratch at her neck. Reiji had to admit this was amusing to watch. But his enjoyment was ruined when Ruki turned his head to him. 

“What were you two talking about that got you so excited?” Ruki asked while keeping eye contact with Reiji.

“Souya-san wanted me to help her go over her chemistry midterm. I agreed after she showed how passionate she was for my help.” Reiji answered coolly. The implications were not lost on Ruki. They both knew Reiji would take this chance to kill Akane. Reiji wouldn’t let the half-blood interfere. Lifting his chin, Reiji glared at Ruki, daring him to try to stop him.

Ruki took a moment to process this information. “I see.” He turned to Akane. “Would you mind if I joined in? I was quite good at chemistry in my first year.”

Akane bristled. “I mean, like, yeah sure. If you want to?” Her hand dropped. All of her earlier shame and embarrassment was replaced with a bit of confusion. It was an odd request after all. “Thanks for help, Mukami-senpai.” 

“There is really no need-.” Reiji began, but Ruki cut him off.

“How did you do on your other exams, Souya-san? Do you need help with any others?” Ruki changed the subject. 

Akane grinned. “Like, amazing. I ranked first on all my other tests, except for math. I got second for that.” A dopey smile stayed on her face as Reiji and Ruki both stood there, silent. Both of them took that third year math test. The one that Akane took. And if she got second….

That means  _ one  _ of them ranked below her. 

Reiji stood while Ruki grabbed his book. Akane, still oblivious to the two vampires panic, asked, “How did you all do on your tests?”

“I hadn’t checked.” They replied in unison, before speed walking out of the library and to where the rankings should be posted. 

“Huh? Where are you two-?” Akane started to ask but a chorus of “SHHHHH” interrupted her. She hobbled behind them, but couldn’t keep up, leaving the two vampires alone as they sped down the hall. 

“I can’t believe you’re so incompetent, half-blood. Scoring lower on the math test than a human.”

“Who says it was me? I’m not the one who already scored lower than livestock.”

The two continued to bicker as they approached the wall with the test ranks on it. They both scanned the papers with a ferocious intensity. 

“Hah!” Reiji grinned as he found what he was looking for. “Sakamaki Reiji, first place. Souya Akane, second place. Mukami Ruki, third place.” Reiji smirked as he read aloud the rankings. Ruki looked especially annoyed next to him. It made Reiji feel much better. Now that someone else had felt his pain. “Would you like some math tutoring, Mukami? I know someone who could help.” Reiji couldn’t help but hit Ruki with his own words. 

Ruki glared at the floor. “I won’t interfere with your plans this evening.” Ruki glanced at Reiji. “Go ahead and kill the livestock for all that I care.”

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing reason, Mukami.” Reiji pushed up his glasses. “Protecting a human didn’t suit you.” Ruki just grunted in response. Tonight things were finally going Reiji’s way. Now, in only a few hours, Akane Souya would be dead. Reiji’s current headache would be out of his way. 

“There you two are!” Akane’s voice echoed from down the hallway. The two turned and looked, watching as Akane limped closer to them with Azusa Mukami following as her shadow. “I’m glad I found you, I wanted to tell you something.” She grinned nervously. “I, uh, actually can’t go over my test after school today. I’m, like, hanging out with Azu right after school. So, um, rain check for now. Thanks for offering to help though!” She gave a brief nod of her head before walking off with Azusa, leaving Ruki and Reiji standing alone. 

“You can always kill her tomorrow.” Ruki told Reiji before walking off. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter a day early! It was done and I figured there was no harm in posting it early. Please enjoy!

School festivals were Reiji Sakamaki’s least favorite part of attending high school. Which was a feat, since there were plenty of things he disliked about high school. Like stupid teachers, stuck-up classmates, having to relearn material he already knew, and annoying little girls who couldn’t just  _ die already _ . You know, things most people don’t like about high school. But school festivals were particularly annoying. Weeks before the event even begins, all the annoying little humans would be squealing with excitement while running around and planning for their event. Their screeching always seemed to disrupt his alone time. And then during the festival, it would stink so bad and be so loud, Reiji would want to rip his hair out. His brothers would all go do stupid things too, of course. Things that he would have to clean up later. And every single human would yell in his ear to come to their class’ booth. It was beyond infuriating.

In short, Reiji hated school festivals. 

Which made his life bad today, since today was Ryoutei Academy’s school festival. Reiji would’ve liked to skip, but his father had made it clear that all the boys should attend the school festival. Something along the lines of “I told you all to act like high school students, so go act like some. High school boys would never miss their school’s festival”. Just some more orders Karlheinz makes up to annoy his sons. Not like Reiji would ever openly complain about anything his father did. 

But anyways, here Reiji was, stepping out of the limo with his brothers. “If I hear that one of you was acting up today, rest assured, you will be thoroughly punished when we arrive back at the mansion.” He received an enthusiastic (and probably mocking) OK from Laito as he walked away. Ayato just scoffed and walked off. Subaru flipped him off before marching off on his own. Kanato muttered something to Teddy before walking off. And Shu hadn’t moved from his seat in the limo. Deciding he didn’t care enough to wake Shu up, Reiji turned and walked into the building. 

Reiji sighed to himself as he entered, already being barraged with yelling, and a strong odor of sweaty teens and their cheaply made booths and attractions. Pinching his nose, Reiji thought to himself. Maybe he could go disappear in the library or one of his school labs? Or the roof is always free. Although, it might be a good idea to watch over the triplets. Those troublemakers could always use a guiding hand. But that could make his headache worse. 

Then the scent of blood hit his nose. It smelled familiar too. 

His head turned towards the smell, and his eyes fell onto the classroom to his right. Where the smell was coming from. “Class 1-A’s Haunted House!” was written on the door in what looked like the horror movie bloody letters font. Unlike most of the other attractions down this hallway, the kid standing outside wasn’t yelling his head off. The cheap halloween-looking decorations coated the class’ exterior, in a failed attempt to look scary. Reiji could smell the blood even stronger now. And now he could clearly tell it was blood belonging to Akane Souya. 

The current bane of his existence.

If he remembered correctly, class 1-A was her class. Maybe she accidently cut herself while working in the haunted house? That would explain why he smelled her blood. An idea popped into Reiji’s head. Using the smell of her blood, Reiji could find her in the haunted house and kill her! Yes, all he would have to do is find her, grab her, teleport away, and kill her. Nobody would notice since they’re all busy with the festival! A grin spread out on his face as he approached the kid sitting at the entrance. 

“How much to go in?” He asked the young first year. 

The kid looked up from his phone. “Five hundred yen.” Reiji shoved the money into the boys hand before walking right by him and into the haunted house. “Wait a sec’ someone else just-.” Reiji couldn’t hear him anymore as he closed the classroom door, and collided into someone’s back. 

“Watch where you’re- Oh, Sakamaki.” Reiji saw the eldest half-blood look over his shoulder. “I didn’t know you were interested in haunted houses.” Ruki said plainly, hands in his pockets. 

“I’m not here for the haunted house.” Reiji corrected, pushing up his glasses. He sniffed the air again, the scent of Akane’s blood was hard to pick up with the stench of all the cheap fake blood and decorations. “I’m here to dispose of an annoying human.”

“Ah, so did I.” Ruki admitted. Ruki began to walk deeper into the haunted house, with Reiji following behind.

Reiji raised a brow, “you’re trying to kill her as well? Is it because of the tests?”

“That’s one reason.” Ruki shrugged. He sighed, sensing that Reiji wanted him to continue. “Yesterday, she came over to spend time with Azusa. And accidently spilled her soda on my favorite book.” Reiji let out a small laugh that he quickly silenced when Ruki threw him a glare. The two were now walking side by side through the haunted house. “I was hoping that if I killed her now, all of these cheap decorations would mask my scent from Azusa. He’d be mad if he knew I killed her.”

“I see,” Reiji hummed. The two continued to walk through the haunted house, not even flinching when the students would jump up at them to scare them. The scent of Akane’s blood was getting stronger as they approached the exit. They were close. 

“So, I see you ditched your convoluted ways of trying to kill her.” Ruki commented as they got closer. 

“Yes.” Reiji hummed. “I decided that subtly wasn’t needed anymore. I should’ve decided that a while ago.” Ruki nodded in response. In truth, Reiji had just given up on trying to kill her creativity, since it kept failing. 

Akane Souya was very good at avoiding Reiji’s traps, without even realizing it. 

“How do you want to split killing her?” Ruki asked. 

“We could go back to our mansion. Our dungeon has some nice tools we could use.” Reiji replied. 

“Sounds nice.” 

The scent of blood was as strong as ever now, and the two vampires quieted down. Reiji approached in front of Ruki, walking normally, but his footsteps not making a single noise. Light creeped in from the exit door, shining on a small table covered in a curtain. It seems little miss Akane was supposed to be the final scare. So where was she? Reiji lifted the curtain on the table and peered under it. There was a small trail of blood. Akane’s blood. But no Akane. With a raised brow, Reiji pulled away. 

“She’s not there.” He declared. His eyes followed the small trail of blood as it led to the exit door. “It seems she left to take care of her injuries.”

“Let’s follow then.” Ruki said. Reiji nodded and they walked out of the haunted house and back into the hallway. The scent was even stronger now. Luckily, the two didn’t have to walk far to follow the trail. It led to the door down the hall, in a quiet part of the school. No one was there. Except for Ruki and Reiji, and the little human inside the door. The two vampires exchanged a look of triumph as Reiji grabbed the door handle, pulling the door open. 

Akane Souya was in the room. And she was bleeding. But, there was someone else in there with her. Propped onto the desk was Akane Souya, blood oozing down her neck. Azusa had his arms around her waist, his tongue lodged firmly in her mouth. Deep scratches littered her neck, not the kind she usually had. No, these scratches looked like they were there for two things: to induce pain and to draw blood. From the saliva that also coated her neck, it was clear that Azusa had been licking the wounds clean. 

Akane’s hands tightly pulled on Azusa’s hair as he bit her lip. A low pained moan tumbling from her mouth to his. The two were so deep in their makeout session, neither had noticed Reiji or Ruki standing in the doorway.

Reiji silently closed the door. 

“I think we should go.” Was all he said.

“Yeah.” Ruki replied. 

“Would you be interested in joining me for tea?” 

“Yeah.” 

The two walked off, unsure of what to do with this new information. Azusa and Akane continued their bloody makeout session. Unaware that they’d been spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally reaching the endgame! These last for chapters are going to be a good time! Please tell me your predictions! I would love to hear them.  
> And, no promises, but due to being stuck inside and all, I might try to do two updates a week from now on. Since I'm kinda bored.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a chapter early! I hope you all enjoy!

“Really, Komori-san.” Reiji chided as the mentioned human scurried behind him, struggling to keep up with his quick walking pace. “I thought you at least held enough intelligence to know not to back talk to me. Alas, I guess I overestimated you.” 

“Reiji-san, please!” Her voice sounded desperate. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think-.”

“Clearly.”

Yui’s face scrunched up. Her eyes looked watery as her lower lip trembled. “Please, Reiji-san. I am truly sorry. I’ll do anything to make up for it. But please, I can’t go down there again…” Ever since Reiji had taken out his anger on her a few weeks ago, after being sassed by Ruki, the poor little girl had been more terrified than usual of making him mad. She had avoided provoking him for a few weeks. But, she had slipped up mere moments ago. It was to be expected though. Not everyone can be perfect. 

Well, except for Reiji. 

“You can ‘make up for it’ by accepting the punishment you’re given.” The toothy, sadistic grin he gave her finally made some tears roll down her cheeks. “Of course, since I am kind, I will allow you time to do your homework before I-.”

“Rei-senpai!” 

A voice and unwanted voice pierced Reiji’s sensitive eardrums. Of course she’d come around when he was in a good mood. That seemed to be the only time that annoyance bothered him. She was always there to ruin his good mood. 

“Actually.” Reiji said quietly to Yui. “Keep her away from me, and I’ll overlook your gross disobedience.” Yui’s eyes blinked in confusion as she turned to look at Reiji fully. 

“Hey Re- oh, gosh. Is everything alright, senpai?” Little Akane Souya’s attention thankfully turned to Yui when she noticed her tears. Yui looked at the girl for a moment, before letting more tears flow. 

“Souya-san, Komori-san needs some support. Could you please help her out? I am not especially skilled in this.” Reiji said, feigning a slight concern in his voice. 

Akane nodded quickly, her arm reaching out and around Yui. “Come here, Komori-senpai. You, like, want some chocolate? I have some in my locker.” Akane led Yui off, leaving Reiji alone to peace and solitude. 

Sighing in satisfaction, Reiji continued to walk down the hall to his lab. Maybe now he could have a peaceful time after school, and not be bothered by any humans. Just the thought of an uneventful hour all to himself made the vampire feel much better. But, of course, it was ruined in an instant. 

The two half bloods, Ruki and Azusa, stood in the hallway. They blocked Reiji’s path to his lab since they were standing in the  _ middle  _ of the hallway. Reiji cleared his throat, hoping it would get their attention and get them to move. But Reiji had no such luck. They were too lost in their conversation to notice Reiji. 

“For the last time Azusa: no.” Ruki said stiffly, arms crossed. “I won’t allow it.”

The slow one frowned, “but Ruki… you said it… yourself. I’m an adult… I should make...decisions for myself…” The eldest clicked his tongue. 

“I said that in hopes you’d make smart decisions.” Ruki retorted. Reiji had reached within an arms’ length for them now. Ruki’s eyes slid to look at him. “Could you move on? This is a family matter.”

Reiji huffed. “I would love to, but there are two pieces of half-blood filth standing in the middle of the hallway.” Ruki’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at that, jutting his chin out in defiance. Azusa, however, slowly turned his head to Reiji, blinking owlishly. 

“Is it true...that you...and my Akane-chan...are friends?” Azusa asked, his tone not revealing any of his intent. 

“Not at all.” Reiji frowned. “How preposterous. Me? Friends with a human? Especially that annoyance? Not at all. I’d rather be dead.”

Azusa’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Annoyance…?” 

“Yes, annoyance.” Reiji gruffed. He hated talking about that annoying little pest. Just thinking about her, and the fact that she was still alive, made his blood boil. “She’s nuertoic, don’t you see her do that stupid stratching? She speaks like an idiot. Saying “like” after every single word. She has no respect for authority. She disrespects  _ me _ every damn day. And she has so little manners she makes the triplets look like gentlemen.” Reiji finished his rant with a resounding sigh. Ruki raised a brow in shock at the older vampire’s rant. 

Azusa simply blinked at him again. “I don’t...agree. Akane is...a good listener...she never interrupts...me...or belittles me...for how I talk… She’s very caring too...she’s always taking care...of me...even though I cause...her trouble...She likes pain...too.” He grinned a bit at that. “When I scratch her...so hard....that it leaves...marks...she tells me...she likes it…” A small chuckle left his lips. “She’s perfect….for me…” He turned his head to Ruki. “Which is why...I want...to...marry her.” Reiji blinked once. And again. And then again. Ruki simply pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“No.”

Azusa made a face. “You can’t...stop me…” He grinned to himself.

“You’ve been dating for two weeks.” Ruki said again, looking so tired with the entire situation.

“And…?” Azusa asked, not seeing a problem in that. 

Ruki sighed again, looking up towards the roof. “Does she even want to get married?”

“I wouldn’t know…” Azusa shrugged. “I haven’t...asked yet...I’ll only know...after I ask.”

Reiji scoffed. “She wouldn’t want to. Human girls aren’t too inclined to be married this early-on anymore.” 

Azusa frowned. “But...Akane’s loyal...she’ll stay with me…” Ruki and Reij shared a look with each other. Reiji could see it in Ruki’s eyes. It was clear this argument had been going on far too long, and it was taxing on Ruki’s soul. Before the two could respond to Azusa, a voice interrupted them. 

“Reiji-san.” Yui said as she approached the three vampires. She gave Azusa and Ruki a polite wave. “Hello, Ruki-kun, Azusa-kun. It’s good to see you.” Ruki simply nodded at her. Yui turned to Reiji, “she won’t be looking for you anymore, I think she went home.” Reiji let out a sigh of relief. “So, am I, uh-?”

“Yes, you are off the hook.” Reiji said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Yui detensed, glad to hear that she was free of a punishment. 

“Yui…!” Azusa said loudly, grabbing her hand. Startled, Yui looked at him. 

“Yes, Azusa-kun?” She asked.

“As a human girl...if I proposed to you...after dating...for two weeks….would you say yes?” Azusa asked, his face scrunched up slightly in focus. Yui was at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.    
“It depends?” She said in a hopeful tone. She didn’t want to make the vampire upset. Ruki groaned from the side. 

Azusa’s eyes lit up. One of his hands broke away from Yui’s as he dug in his pockets. Eventually, he pulled out a very dangerous looking ring. It looked to be made of barbed wire. The wire had been coiled around a numerous number of times. It also looked quite rusty and dirty. Just thinking of putting it on made Reiji, Ruki, and Yui squirm. 

“What if...this was the ring...I proposed with?” Azusa’s eyes were bright, and it looked like drool was about to fall from his mouth. “Imagine...sliding it on…. Your finger would be...torn apart…” His breathing had gotten heavy, his cheeks going red. 

Yui clearly did not want to be there anymore, trying to pull her hand away. “I don’t think a girl would like that Azusa…” Azusa turned to her, his eyes like a sad puppies. “...um, usually human girls like nice rings…”

“This is a nice ring…” He pouted. 

Ruki and Reiji had seen enough, both of them stepping forward and grabbing their person. Ruki tugged Azusa away with a sigh while Reiji pulled Yui behind him.

“You can go now, Komori-san.” Reiji said, adjusting his glasses. Yui quickly left, not bothering to say goodbye. “Well, while this has certainly been fun and all, I actually have things to get to. So move.” 

Ruki glared at him but stepped out of the way, pulling Azusa along with him. Reiji quickly walked by, sharing a nod with Ruki as they made eye contact. He could hear the final parts of the two half blood’s conversation as he reached his lab. 

“I’m not letting you propose.”

“But…-”

“I’ll take your knives away.” 

Reiji closed the door to his lab, shutting off all noise from the outside. He pressed his back against the door, resting his head against it. All he could ask himself was “why him”? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters today! These chapters were kinda short so I would've felt bad giving you only one at a time. Please enjoy!

Reiji Sakamaki was working diligently in a corner of the library. He was hunched over a table, writing furiously on a piece of paper about his latest experiment. The corner where he was sitting was completely isolated, with most students only in the front area of the library. The peace was bliss. And Reiji could finally get his work done and be productive. But, of course, it always had to be ruined. 

“Sakamaki.” 

Reiji, who had previously been minding his own business and doing his work, looked up with a glare. The eldest half-blood stood in front of him, hands in his pockets. With a sigh, Reiji set down his pen. 

“What do you want, Mukami Ruki?” He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “I am very busy right now, I do not have time for frivolous chatter.” Ruki grunted in response while glancing around the library, making sure it was empty. 

“I wanted to talk to you about my weekend plans. We are classmates, aren’t we? Shouldn’t we speak about things like this?” Ruki replied coolly. 

Reiji’s brow twitched. “I assure you, I don’t care about your ‘weekend plans’. I-.”

“I believe they’ll be of interest to you.” Ruki interrupted him, authority in his tone. Now intridged, Reiji adjusted his glasses. Once he was sure Reiji wouldn’t interrupt again, Ruki continued. “You see, Kou has a big show this weekend in Tokyo, and my brothers and I were going to go with him to see the city.” Ruki hummed. “We’re even missing school on Friday to get there. We’ll be gone all weekend.”

“Ah, I see.” Reiji responded, still trying to figure out what the half blood was trying to communicate. 

“How have your brother’s been?” Ruki continued on, though his tone said he didn’t care. “Mine have been very busy. I was able to convince Azusa not to propose, but he’s still dating that human girl.” The two locked eyes. “I still wish to kill her, but I couldn’t do that to Azusa.” Ruki let out a fake sigh. “But I had things in place, for if something horrible happened to her. If she were to just up and disappear now, there would already be a cover story in place. So no one would ask any questions.” Ruki shrugged. “Though I guess all of that is useless now.” He paused, making sure to look directly into Reiji’s eyes. “Unless, someone stopped being a coward and just murdered her already. Without worrying about being discrete.” 

It all made sense now, Reiji realized. With the half blood lover-boy out of town from Friday to Sunday, it gave Reiji the perfect window to kill Akane. And Ruki had even been kind enough to do all the paperwork for him to cover his tracks. He truly underestimated how bitter Ruki was at being outdone by a human. 

“Ah, I see.” Reiji hummed in response. “Personally, I had no weekend plans. But, I think I might go out and enjoy myself on Friday. 

Ruki hummed, a smirk on his face. “I see. Well, have fun.” Glad that Reiji got the message, Ruki walked off. 

Now alone again, Reiji grabbed his papers and neatly put them into his bag. Finally, this Friday, he could get rid of the annoyance that’s been bothering him for about a month or so now. He no longer had to do it in secret. A grin spread on his face as he imagined ways to make the girl’s last few moments miserable. There were _so_ many options. He could barely decide. Standing, Reiji grabbed his bag. Maybe a walk would help him decide the perfect way to kill her. Reiji walked out of the library, feeling better than he had in weeks. 

Even the faint sounds of moans from down the hallway couldn’t ruin it.

If it weren’t for his supernatural hearing, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. It was a high pitched noise, full of desperation. At first, he thought it was Ayato or Laito with some toy, but then the scent of blood hit his nose. Akane’s blood. He grinned as he increased his pace, hearing the origin of the noises. They were the loudest when he stood outside an older classroom that was out of use this year. 

For a moment, he stood outside the door, unsure of what to do with the information that Akane and someone, presumably Azusa, were doing something incident in there. But then, inspiration hit him like a lightning bolt. He had the perfect idea of how to kill Akane. 

With a wide grin, Reiji used his powers to teleport into the room. He concealed himself with magic, so neither of the two could see him. Once he was in the old classroom, his eyes widened slightly. Akane and Azusa weren’t just doing some groping or dry humping. Oh no. They were fucking. Completely nude. 

“A-Azusa…” Akane clung to him, her nails digging into Azusa’s back. She was covered in sweat, her face pressed into Azusa’s shoulder. If Reiji hadn’t been concealing himself, she would’ve been able to see him. “We need to stop...someone could..-” She broke off into a moan, unable to finish her sentence. Azusa didn’t bother to respond, he was too busy sucking her blood and thrusting.

Reiji hummed to himself, walking around to get the better view of the two, before pulling out his phone with a camera. It was also concealed by his magic, allowing him to snap a picture of the two completely unnoticed. Now that he was finished with his business he teleported out of the room, grinning at the compromising photo that now sat on his phone. Now, all he needed was a piece of paper and an envelope… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your first (and last) Akane focused chapter! Please enjoy!

Akane was panting atop an old desk while Azusa was nonchalantly putting his clothes back on. Everything felt so weird. She didn’t know if it was due to the blood loss or the loss of her virginity. To be honest, she was too tired to care. 

“Did you...have fun?” Azusa asked her once he had finished redressing. His hand cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into it affectionately. 

“Yeah, but...” She said between pants. “I’m, like, way too tired to go to class now…” Azusa gave her a smile, his thumb rubbing circles in her cheek. 

“Then don’t...we can stay...here for the rest...of school.” Azusa moved his hand, picking her up and pressing her against his body. “We can...cuddle.” Akane felt wobbly on her legs, having to cling to Azusa’s arms to stay upright. His offer was tempting. All she really wanted to do right now was sleep. But she couldn’t fall behind in class! She had math next! And what would Rei-senpai think if he found out she cut class to have sex! The thought of it made her anxious, her hand reaching up to scratch her sore neck. 

“I would love to Azu, but, like, I’ve got things to do.” She responded, gently pushing away and balancing herself on her feet. 

Azusa’s pout almost made her change her mind. “You don’t...want to cuddle…?”

“We can cuddle later, ok?” She pecked his cheek before turning around. Bending over, she groped for her clothes in the dark room. “And how about we go out this weekend, there’s, like, a few cool movies coming out?” She had found most of her clothes and began to slide them on. 

“I’m out of town….this weekend…” Azusa said. 

Akane clipped her bra on before sliding up her spandex. “Really? Where are you going?” 

“To support Kou’s...concert.” 

“Sounds fun!” 

Akane could still see the sparkle in Azusa’s eyes, even in the dark. “Want to come…?”

“I would love to.” Akane began to button up her school shirt. “But I have work and stuff, and like, my parents wouldn’t let me go.” 

“That can be fixed…”

“What’d you say?” Akane asked, zipping up her skirt. She genuinely hadn’t heard him. 

“Oh….nothing.” Azusa responded. 

“Well, I’ll see you later, okay?” She pecked his cheek again, making him smile and nod. “See ya!” She walked out of the classroom, grabbing her bag on her way out. Hopefully, she had masked her earlier activities well. She’d just die if someone figured out. 

While walking to class, she still couldn’t believe it. Not only did she have a boyfriend, but he was a vampire! When he had first revealed it to her, she was pretty scared, no lie. But, Azusa was always a gentle guy, even if he was a bit weird. So, she wasn’t too scared. And she found it nice when he bit her. It hurt so much but felt good at the same time. She was kinda embarrassed by how much she liked it. Though, she was even more embarrassed by what just happened. Having sex _in school_! She was the goody-two-shoes nerd! She wasn’t supposed to do stuff like that! In fact, she shouldn’t even have a cute, caring boyfriend. But, here she was. 

High school was so much better than she could have ever dreamed. 

Not only did she have a coddling boyfriend, but she had such good friends too! Some of them were even her seniors! Meeting and befriending Rei-senpai was the coolest thing she’s ever done. He’s so smart, and organized, and put-together! He was her idol. She was always clumsy and a bad leader. All she knew how to do was work hard. She didn’t have Reiji’s finesse or skill. But she really wanted to. Ah, she was so lucky to have such a cool friend!

Speaking of her cool friend, there he was, walking towards their math class!

“Rei-senpai!” She greeted with a wave. He gave a small nod in return. “How have you been lately? We, like, haven’t talked in a while.” Ah, was that too presumptuous? Instantly hit with nerves, Akane felt the need to scratch at her neck. To relieve the tension. But she held herself back. She had to be more confident!

“I’m doing quite well.” He responded. Akane was glad when she saw a small smile on his lips. It seemed he hadn’t been happy for some time, so she was overjoyed that he seemed to be happy now. “How about you? Is everything alright between you and Azusa?”

She blushed hard, but told herself to calm down. Reiji didn’t know about what she had just done. “You heard we were dating? Well, yeah. It’s going great.” She nodded quickly. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” He turned and looked at her before they entered the classroom. “Remember, if Azusa does anything to make you scared or comfortable, you can come talk to me. I’d be happy to help.” Akane felt her heart soar as Reiji entered the classroom. 

Rei-senpai was so cool!

* * *

The rest of the day went without incident for Akane. She was a little fatigued, but she managed to get through her day alright. Stopping at her locker before she went home, she opened the door, ready to put some books away when an envelope fell out. Curious she picked it up, examining it as she slid her books into her locker and closed it. 

As she walked away from her locker, she opened the top of the envelope, peering inside. A folded piece of paper was there and a photo. Weird. She pulled out the photo, her face paling dramatically.

It was of her. And Azusa. In the middle of _fucking._

Quickly she shoved it back in the envelope, her head whipping around to make sure no one else saw. She rushed into the girl’s bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls. Pulling out the note, her breath was shallow and rapid. How did anyone take a picture of them? The door was closed! With shaky hands, she pulled out the paper, unfolding it. It read:

_Souya Akane, I know your secret. Attached you will find photo evidence of your secret. If you don’t want this photo leaked to the school, where you will most likely be expelled for having sexual intercourse at school, then you will meet me on the roof afterschool on Friday._

_Tell no one. Not Azusa. Not your friends. Not your seniors. Not your parents. Or anyone. Failure to comply will result in this image being sent to everyone in school and plastered around the building. And trust me, I’ll now if you tell._

_See you Friday Night._

Akane was in full tears after reading this, her hands shaking as she held the paper. Resting her head on the side of the bathroom stall, Akane let herself cry her worries away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are excited for the last chapter! It's going to be a fun one! Please, leave your predictions in the comments for how it's all gonna go down!


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was bright in the sky above, illuminating the vampire prince standing on the roof of Ryoutei Academy. It was a chilly Friday night, school having just ended for the day. Human students poured out of the building from below and disappeared, out of sight. 

Tonight was the night.

Reiji took in a deep sigh. Soon, in mere minutes, the annoyance from his life would finally be gone. This time he meant it. He had no need for subtlety. He didn’t have to navigate through hoops to kill her tonight. All he had to do was kill her. A little human girl. Something he’d done hundreds of times before. 

He could do this. 

As if on cue, the door to the rooftop opened behind him. The high pitched squeak of the door alerting him to someone joining him on the roof. He looked over his shoulder, happy to see the girl he had been waiting for finally arrive. Little Akane Souya looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide with terror, her head flipping across the roof, looking for the person she was supposed to meet. She was still hidden behind the door, as if it were a barrier to protect her from what was about to happen. She met Reiji’s eyes and her eyes widened in panic for a moment before she calmed herself down. 

“Rei-senpai, what are you doing up here?” Her voice was shaky, an uneasy smile on her face as she stepped fully onto the roof, the door shutting behind her. 

“Admiring the moon.” He hummed, turning back to look at the moon. Hearing steps behind him, he was suddenly joined by Akane, who was standing to his left. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty, isn’t it?” She was silent then for a moment, absorbing the moon and its beauty. Taking a deep breath, Akane spoke again. “But, um, Rei-senpai, I’m supposed to meet someone up here today and it’s...private. So, could you please leave?” Reiji noticed her annoying habit of saying ‘like’ wasn’t present in her speech at all tonight. Maybe it had to do with the terror and nerves building inside her. 

“A meeting?” He questioned, still feigning ignorant. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. 

“Yeah…” She nodded again. “I’m not supposed to talk about it…” He rose a brow as he looked at her, making her drop her gaze and look off to the side. “It relates to my class rep duties.” She lied. “A classmate needed to talk to me about something personal, so...yeah.” 

Reiji nodded in fake understanding, “ah, I see. I will get going then.” He walked towards the door. “Before I leave, Souya-san. I have something I want to tell you.” His hand was on the door knob, ready to lock it. To trap this poor little girl with a monster up on the roof. 

“Yeah?” She seemed hopeful to get the wisdom of her senior. Her enthusiasm towards him made this revenge all the more sweet. 

“One of the best pleasures in life,” he locked the door, turning to face her. “Is to watch someone’s eyes when they realize someone they trusted is their enemy.” Akane’s face scrunched, her eyes looking confused. That’s when Reiji pulled out the photo from his pocket. The one of her and Azusa. 

And then it happened. 

Akane’s jaw went slack, her whole body going rigid. Her eyes were wide and glassy, quickly flipping through emotions. Through denial, through panic, before finally settling on dread. Her breathing had gotten quick. After a few shallow breaths though, her face settled back to denial. An uneasy, shaky smile on her face. 

“C’mon Rei-senpai...y-you’re not that kinda guy…It couldn’t be you...s-since” She pleaded, sounding so desperate and broken. “Since we’re friends, r-right?”

Reiji couldn’t help but chuckle. “Me? Friends with  _ you _ ? You're neurotic, messy, imperfect, and  _ annoying _ . Why would I ever be friends with someone like you?” The girl had taken a step back, her back pressed against the fence of the school. Tears flowed down her face as she stared at Reiji in horror. “In fact, the first day I met you I hated you. I’ve never liked you, not a single moment in my life.”

“Rei-s-senp-.”

“Don’t call me that disgusting nickname!” Reiji lashed out, making the girl press herself closer to the railing. “I’ve despised that name since the day you gave it to me.” He walked up to her, grabbing her by her neck. She gripped his hands, tugging on them weakly. “I am the vampire  _ prince  _ and you will treat me with the respect I deserve!” He wasn’t yelling, but his voice was harsh and forceful. Each word had venom behind it. “Though, you won’t have much time to give me my due respect.” His tone had relaxed as an evil grin spread on his face. 

The girl couldn’t speak if she wanted to, with his hand clutching her throat so tightly. The poor little thing looked so hurt and betrayed. She was trembling in fear. 

“Do you know why I called you up here, human?” Reiji squeezed her throat tighter, making her gasp in pain and tug at his hands harder. “I called you up here so I could kill you.” All her struggling stopped as she looked at him in pure disbelief. Pure terror. “I’ve been trying to kill you since the day we met, but I’ve failed each time.” He grinned. “Not today though.” 

He raised her up by her neck, hoisting her over the roof’s fence and holding her out over the edge of the building. She gripped his hands tightly, trying to form words to plead with him, but she couldn’t get the air to speak. 

“Souya-san.” Reiji said with a smile. “It truly has been a displeasure to interact with you. But, I hope you have a good trip.”

“Rei-senpai-!”

That was all the girl was able to say before Reiji let go of her. With flailing arms and a wordless screech, she fell out of sight. When Reiji finally heard a sickening thud from the bottom, he teleported down to the bottom. He was pleased with the corpse he saw at the bottom. Bidding his familiars to clean up the mess, Reiji Sakamaki walked towards his family’s limo with a clear conscience. 

He had finally redeemed himself. 

* * *

“Dropping her from the roof, I have to admit Sakamaki, that’s pretty cruel.” Ruki was leaning in the doorway of Reiji’s school lab. 

Reiji simply hummed, writing some notes in his notebook. “That was my intention.” He closed his book, looking up at Ruki. “How’s lover-boy taking all this?”

“I got him a few new knives.” Ruki shrugged. “He locked himself in his room for a day or two, but he seems fine now after playing with his new toys.” 

“Good, I was worried I’d have to deal with some revenge plot.” Reiji stood from the table he had been sitting and working at. “Would you care to join me for some tea, Mukami?” 

“As long as it’s not poisoned.” Ruki retorted with a smirk. 

Reiji just huffed in amusement. “It won’t be, this time at least.” The two smirked before walking off to enjoy some tea together.

* * *

From across the school, Azusa Mukami sat in a stall in the boy’s bathroom. His hand was up his shirt, trailing over one of many new cuts on his body. This cut in particular was on his chest, right above his heart. He had named it “Akane”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, it's been a wild ride. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that this probably isn't the kinda ending you were expecting or wanted, but it's the ending. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and for all the support! Please check out my other works too! Thanks again!


End file.
